The Sea Borne Girl
by Asuka la peach
Summary: Holy crap: I have actually updated. Chapter 14, everybody! celebrates The spell on Onikage has been broken. Too bad he's dead. Maleficent is on a rampage. And Riku's losing it. Is chaos going to reign supreme among them? rr
1. The naming of the sea borne girl

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 1:  
The naming of the seaborne girl  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was the wor-" Sora was cut off. He was walking along the beach with Riku and Kairi when  
they noticed a girl on the shore.  
They ran up to her.  
She had light tan skin and long, black hair.  
She was lying down, the waves soaking her clothes.  
She was uncouncious.  
Sora held her up a little.  
  
"Oh! Is she okay?" Kairi said worridly  
"She's uncouncious. We should get her to a bed" Sora said. He tried to lift her, but he couldn't.  
"Wow. She's kinda...heavy" Sora said.  
"Oh, don't be rude!" Kairi scolded.   
"I'll carry her" Riku volunteered. He leaned down and picked her up like a little doll.  
They began walking to Sora's house ("Gomen, Kairi, gomen!")~~~~~~~Sora  
_  
  
Her eyes opened.  
Where was she?  
She sat up and shook her head.  
She was in Sora's room. And there were clothes all over the floor.  
  
"Oh, good! You're finally awake!" Kairi said happily.  
"ACK! W-where AM I? The girl asked.  
"You're on the Destiny Islands!" Sora said with pride.  
"Where?" The girl asked again "I've never heard of such a place."  
"Well, where do you come from?" Riku asked. He was leaning against the wall.  
"I come from..." The girl trailed off.  
"Don't you remember?" Kairi asked  
"I...I..." A long pause. She shook her head "I don't" Sadness showed in her eyes.  
"Do you remember your name?" Sora asked.  
She shook her head.  
Riku leaned forward, away from the wall and walked closer to her."Then we'll just have to give you one" He said.   
The girl looked up. "But what?" She asked.  
  
"Meme!" Sora suggested. The girl shook her head.  
"How about Lina?" Kairi asked. The girl shook her head.  
"Asuka." Riku said. The girl's eyes widened. And then she smiled.  
Riku smiled back.  
  
"That's perfect for you!" Kairi encouraged.  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Asuka. I'm Sora" He smiled.  
"I'm Kairi"  
"And I'm Riku"   
"Nice to meet you" Asuka said  
  
She tried to stand up. but her legs gave way and she fell forward.  
Right into Riku's arms.  
  
"Oh...sorry." Asuka blushed a little.  
He just smiled and laughed a little. "Boy, are you a clumsy person!" He teased.  
"Hey!" She protested. She pushed off of him to stabelize herself.  
She stood up, and this time her legs didn't give out. She stuck her tongue out at him. They all laughed  
"It's almost sunset" Kairi began "Let's get to the paopu tree!"  
They left Sora's house and ran down to the little island off the shore.  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi took seats on the warped trunk of the tree and proceeded to watch the sunset.  
Asuka came up and walked slowly to a stop behind the tree a few feet.  
'They look so cozy' Asuka thought 'I shouldn't intrude' She turned around and began walking.  
"Hey, Asuka, come watch the sunset with us" Kairi said invitingly. Sora and Riku looked back at her with welcoming smiles.  
  
She walked back up to the tree and sat down at it's base.  
  
The sun was slowly going down. The sky was purple and blood red.  
  
The sun soon went under the horizion.  
_  
  
"Here. You can sleep on the bed" Kairi suggested. Asuka was going to stay at Kairi's house  
until she got a house of her own.  
  
"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly do that! I'll sleep on the floor." Asuka said cheerfully.  
"You sure?" Kairi asked worridly.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Asuka reassured  
  
Asuka proceeded to lay down some blankets for her to sleep on.  
Kairi sat down on her bed.  
"So...do you think Sora's...cute?" Kairi asked meekly with a slight blush.  
"Oh, he's definetly cute." Asuka agreed. "Why? Do you like him?"  
Kairi's blush deepened.  
Asuka laughed "I knew it. You're always staring at him."   
"Don't tell him, please!" Kairi pleaded  
"Don't worry. I won't tell him"   
Kairi smiled with gratitude.  
  
They layed down and Kairi shut off the light.  
"Good night, Asuka"  
"Good night"  
_  
  
Asuka woke with a start and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
She patted down her hair in an attempt to fix it but it did little good.  
She looked around and caught the sight out of Kairi's window.  
The sun hadn't even broken the horizion yet! But it was close.  
Asuka pushed the covers off of her and stood up.  
She folded the blankets neatly and left the room quietly,  
making sure not to wake anyone.  
  
She stepped out of the house and closed the door softly behind her.  
She took a good look around.  
Asuka was like a cat, she needed a high place to calm down and recollect.  
Her eyes then caught the big tree that was growing in the wooden tower that held up the platform.  
Where Tidus always played.  
  
She ran over to it but found she couldn't get up that way.  
After all, she still didn't know her way around yet.  
So she followed the walkway to the ladder by the water fall and climbed up.  
Asuka walked along the platform with ease. She loved high places.  
  
She sooned reached the platform and walked over the farthern-most tower.  
There wasn't a ladder this time, so she used the pieces of wood as her way up.  
Asuka soon reached the top and sat facing the ocean.  
  
she closed her eyes and began to sing.  
It was a song with no words.  
And she was making up every note as she went along, but it was a song nonetheless.  
There was sadness in it; sadness about not remembering her home.  
But there was happiness, too. Happiness for her new found friends.  
  
Then she paused.  
There it was again.  
Some one was calling her name!  
She opened her eyes. The sun was high above the horizon now.  
'Just how long was I up here?' Asuka asked herself.  
  
Asuka jumped down, ignoring the shock in her feet when she struck the platform.  
She ran along the walkway and rushed down the ladder furiously, skipping every other bar.  
She ran down to the shore where Kairi and her friends were looking for her.  
  
"Asuka! Where are you?" Kairi called.  
"I'm here, I'm here!" She called back, running over to them.  
  
"Oh, Asuka, where WERE you?" Kairi asked franticly.  
"I'm sorry. I was just looking for a quiet place to think." Asuka said sheepishly  
  
"You had us scared to death!" Sora said breathlessly  
"Sorry" She said embarrased  
Riku poked her softly on the forehead "You should be sorry" He said, teasing her again.   
"Oh, be quiet!" Asuka said defensively  
He laughed "Aren't you fiesty?"   
  
"Come on, let's go do something" Sora said.  
"Let's go swimming" Kairi suggested.  
"But I don't have a suit" Asuka said.  
"You can borrow one of mine. Come on. Let's go find you one" Kairi grabbed Asuka's hand, and with Asuka in tow,  
ran up to her house.  
  
Riku and Sora walked off to their own houses to get on their bathing suits.  
  
"How does it fit?" Kairi asked  
"I like it. And it fits nicely" She had given asuka a pretty blue bikini to wear. "Thanks"  
"Don't mention it. Now let's get to the shore" They walked out of her room and down to the shore.  
  
Riku and Sora were already waiting on the dock for them.  
Riku had on black trunks that went only slightly past his knees  
And Sora had on red ones, with a little crown pattern on it, no less.  
  
"Geez, what took you so long?" Riku asked  
"We had to find her a bathing suit, Riku. Now give her a break!" Kairi protested  
"Let's go swimming already!" Sora protested.  
  
Kairi and Asuka took off their clothes, revealing the bathing suits underneath.  
Kairi had on a cute pink one piece that suited her nicely.  
Asuka had on the blue bikini, and that suited her nicely as well.  
Sora blushed a little at the sight of Kairi in nothing but a bathing suit.  
Riku leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"Ooooh...oogling Kairi, are we?"   
"N-not uh!" Sora shot back.  
"Calm down. I was just playing."  
  
By this time Asuka nd Kairi were already splashing down in the clear water.  
Sora jumped off the dock, sending a big splash toward the girls.  
  
"ACK! Hey!" Asuka protested.  
"Oh, don't like that, do you?" Riku asked evily.   
Sora and him glanced at each other and at the same moment, executed a merciless splash attack on the poor girls.  
Well, Asuka and Kairi weren't going to give up that easily so the proceeded to splash them back.  
Of course it wasn't as strong as Riku and Sora's, but they tried.  
And they were all laughing loudly.  
_  
  
"Whoo, that was fun" Sora said  
"Sure was" Kairi agreed.  
"Man, I'm still tired" Asuka said.  
They were all sitting on the dock, just watching the ocean.  
It was noon now, and they were relaxing.  
Riku whistled "And didn't you girls look good in your bathing suits"   
Asuka blushed furiously while Kairi only blushed a little.  
"Ooh, you're such a perv!" Asuka told him.  
"You're too much." Kairi said angrily. But she was still smiling.  
  
Riku just laughed softly.  
"Hey, don't be so crude" Sora warned.  
"Yeah, you tell 'em!" The girls cheered  
"Oh, yeah? How about we settle this with a-" But Riku never got the chance to finish.  
Selphie, Tidus and Wakka walked up nervously.  
  
"We wanted to meet the girl who washed up on the shore" Selphie said shyly.  
"Yeah. Everyone's calling you 'the seeborne girl'" Tidus said  
"She has a name, y'know" Sora told them.  
"Oh, sorry" Tidus quickly said.  
"Well, you must be dis mystery girl everyone's talkin' 'bout" Wakka said, directing his words toward Asuka.  
He walked over and grabbed her hand, holding it lightly.  
He bent down and kissed her it, his gaze never leaving hers.  
She blushed and turned to the side, smiling and giggled a bit.  
Riku, Sora and Kairi all rolled their eyes at once. Wakka never gave up.  
  
"I'm Wakka. That Selphie and Tidus" Pointing towards the two kids.  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled at them "I'm Asuka"  
"Oh, what a pretty name" Wakka mused.  
"Well, Riku gave me that name" She looked to him. He smiled. She smiled back.  
Wakka must've noticed he was losing her attention so he acted quickly  
  
"You did well, ma friend. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl"  
Asuka blushed again, but not so fiercely this time  
"Uh, thanks ^__^;;;" She said.  
He leaned closer to her face. She leaned back a little, obviously confused as to what he was doing.  
"Your welcome."  
He leaned back and let go of her hand. 'Finally' She thought 'I can breathe'  
Kairi leaned over to her "Forgive him," She whispered "There arent many available girls on this island"  
Asuka stifled a laugh.  
  
"We're gonna leave now, I'll see ya around, ya?" Wakka asked flirtasiously  
"Um, yeah..sure" Asuka said quickly.  
He grabbed Tidus and Selphie and dragged them away despite their protests.  
  
After Wakka had finally walked away, Asuka took a nice deep breath of uninvaded air.  
"He's gone, finally" Asuka said happily.  
"But he'll be back" Sora warned  
"Yeah. He's desperate." Riku agreed.  
  
"Hey, let's go do something" Kairi suggested  
  
"Yeah. Let's go to the other side of the island. We have to show you your way around." Riku said.  
  
they jumped off the dock and started walking to the door that led to the other side of the island.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Was it good? Huh? Huh?  
It's my first game fic, so be nice!!  
Thankies! 


	2. A lightning flash's promise

Here it is, another chapter! I had a really hard time writing this one because of a very mean review someone left me.  
*COUGH*Chevira Lowe*COUGH*  
  
Man, that was really mean!  
If you didn't like my story so much, don't read it!  
Sorry, but it really bothered me. I cried!  
  
But thanks to everyone who drowned out the mean review with their nice ones.  
Especially to Yami-Akasha who added me to her (Sorry!) fav authors list. That made me feel so good!!  
Your such a sweetie, I dedicate this chaptor to you!  
Thankies!!  
*Tosses KH action figures to the crowd* Yay! Look, I got a Riku one! (3)  
  
Read on, peoples!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
A lightining flash's promise  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
"Sora!" Kairi called. She ran up to him. She leaned in real close.  
Sora blushed a little  
  
"Wanna play tag?" She asked him.  
"Oh. Sure-" He was cut off.  
  
Kairi leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
"You're it!" She said and ran off.  
Sora stood stunned for a second and brought his hand to his lips.  
Suddenly, he smiled and turned to run after Kairi.  
  
"Here I come!" He yelled after her.  
  
Riku was sitting in one of the palm trees, watching his friends on the shore.  
Asuka walked up and called his name. He slid down the tree.  
  
"We should leave them alone." She said.  
He nodded hesitently. "Let's go to the paopu tree." He said.  
  
They walked into the seaside shack and up the stairs.  
They opened the door and walked along the bridge, Sora and Kairi laughing beneath them.  
  
They stopped at the paopu tree and Riku climbed on, watching the waves.  
  
"I know you like Kairi" Asuka said quietly.  
"But she doesn't like me" Riku answered after a moment.  
  
"Listen to me Riku, some people just aren't meant to be." She paused. He was looking down, such sadness in his eyes.  
"You're going to have to give her up" She whispered.  
  
He didn't answer.  
The sky seemed to match his mood.  
It darkened a little, a few clouds moving up on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly a tear dropped from his eye. But just one.  
  
"Are you...crying?" She asked him. She was worried now. She felt so sorry for him.  
"No." He said quickly and looked up.  
  
Suddenly, another tear dropped. But this one was from heaven.  
The sky was weeping for him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
Riku jumped off the trunk of the paopu tree.  
He stared at her with such anger, it startled her.  
  
"What do you know?" he practicly yelled.   
The sky darkened even more.  
  
"You'll never know the pain I'm feeling!" He really was yelling now.  
The rain started to fall faster.  
"You can't even remember your past! How can YOU remember heartbreak?"  
  
Asuka stood up and smiled a little.  
"But I have" She whispered "You never forget that kind of pain.The wound is always there."  
  
Riku's eyes widened as he realized his folly. He yelled at her so crudely. With such hatred.  
Lightning.  
  
They both gasped and turned quick enough to see a streak of light hit the ocean.  
Riku cursed under his breath.  
Without a word, he grabbed asuka's hand and ran.  
He jumped off the bridge and poor Asuka fell like a rag doll, but Riku caught her and quickly set her on her feet.  
  
Sora and Kairi were underneath the bridge, trying to stay dry.  
  
They exchanged looks with each other.  
They bolted to their own houses.  
  
Riku was pulling Asuka up to his house.  
"My house is closer" He told her.  
The wind seemed to disagree wiht Riku's decision to get to safety.  
It blew so hard, he practicly fell over.  
Sand was cutting his face.  
  
They finally reached his house and ran inside.  
Riku sat down and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Asuka asked incredulously  
"A storm is coming" He said simply  
"Well, is the storm that bad?"  
"Yes"  
  
Asuka looked unsatisfied.  
"*SIGH* Come on, I'll show you" Riku said.  
  
Riku walked up some stairs Asuka hadn't noticed but she quickly followed.  
They came up to his room.  
  
"Look" He said. He pointed out the window above his bed.  
Asuka walked closer and looked with mesmerized eyes out the window.  
She looked back at him.  
  
"What kind of storm IS this?" She asked with pure confusion.  
"A bad one." He took a seat on the floor. She did the same, across from him.  
  
"You know..." She paused. She was trying to word it right. "This storm seems so...familiar."   
"Huh? Why?" He asked her.  
She looked down "I...don't know"  
She looked back out the window.  
A bolt of lightning. Then thunder ensued.  
Another bolt. Were they getting closer?  
Another bolt. It seemed right out side the window.  
Another bolt. This one seemed to strike Asuka right in the heart like a javelin.  
Her eyes flashed and she fell back.  
Riku appeared above her.  
  
"Asuka? Asuka?" His face faded away.  
Another bolt.  
  
/"Mommy! Mommy, watch me!"   
"Oh, yes dear. You look so cute." a woman with no eyes  
A little girl in a tutu.  
"I wanna be a ballerina!" The little girl said with pride.  
Suddenly, the woman without eyes fell. She was clutching her stomache.  
  
Sirens.  
A hospital.  
  
"Mommy?"  
"Do't worry, dear. I'll be fine"   
A nurse pulled the little girl out of the hospital room.  
"Mommy! I love you!"  
  
A funeral.  
Crying.  
The little girl with flowers.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't die, mommy." The little girl whispered.  
"You promised!" She cried/  
  
"Hey, Asuka, can you hear me?" Riku's face again.  
A tear fell on the side of her face.  
"Riku..."She whispered.  
"What's wrong?"   
"I remebered"  
"You remembered what? What happened?" He asked worridly.  
  
Asuka sat up and and looked Riku straight in the eyes.  
The tears started flowing heavier now.  
"Oh, Riku!" She fell in his arms and started crying in his shirt.  
"When I was little, my mother got sick" She managed to say between sobs.  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Shhhh...Don't worry" He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt obligated to comfort her.  
  
"Riku...help me. I don't want to hurt anymore!"  
"Don't worry."  
He began rocking back and forth.  
Asuka's sobs softened a little.  
  
"Please. I don't want to hurt anymore..." She whispered.  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
P.S.  
  
It wasn't Mary sue-ism!  
I jsut ran out of ideas for names. 


	3. Rain, sadness and fluffy towels: burn my...

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to add disclaimers to all the other chapters of my sea borne girl fic, so here it is!  
I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. wish I did, tho... *TEAR* I wanna own KH!!!  
(Maybe I can buy the rights to it when I'm horribly disgustingly rich? hee hee)  
  
Thank you, ultimamoogle. You're so nice!  
Here's a little S/K fluffiness for you (I'd make it hard-core lemon, but this is Asuka's fic and she'd be mad if I did that  
Asuka: Damn right, Asuka!...Um...what should I call you?  
Asuka(me): Just call me 'Suka  
Asuka: Righty, 'Suka!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Chapter 3:  
Rain, sadness and fluffy towels:  
Burn my pain away.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
"Don't worry." Riku tried to comfort the terrified Asuka "I won't let anything happen to you"  
She just continued to cry.  
"Maybe we should get you to Kairi's" He suggested.  
Riku looked out the window. The storm was letting up a little. It'd be safe to walk there.  
  
He pulled her up and helped her walk down the stairs.  
Out the door.  
Across the sand.  
To Kairi's house (we go! ^__^ ---- Dork)  
  
He rapped on the door and Kairi answered.  
"What's wrong, Asuka? Riku, what happened?" She asked worridly.  
"She remembered" He said simply.  
Kairi's eyes widened  
She stepped back and let the soaked teens walked in.  
  
Riku sat Asuka in a chair at Kairi's dining room table.  
Riku took a seat across from her.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi asked.  
Riku sat silent.  
Finally, Asuka answered "The bolt of lightning. There was a storm like this when she died"  
"When who died?" Kairi asked worridly, concerned.  
"My mother." Asuka's eyes darkened."When I was little, she got sick and" She left it open. There was no need to finish.  
Kairi walked over to her new friend and wrapped her arms around her.  
She hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kairi whispered. "I'm so sorry"  
"Thank you, Kairi" Asuka whispered back.  
"We should have Sora here" Riku said  
"I'll call him" Kairi answered "The storms let up quite a bit, maybe it'll get through."  
She loosened her grip on Asuka and walked into another room.  
Asuka was only looking down. No emotion in her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Riku asked. He leaned over a little bit across the table.  
"Yes. I'm fine" She answered. She was lying. And Riku could tell.  
"You're not fine" He said simply.  
Asuka hesitated.  
She lifted her head and looked at Riku straight in the eyes.  
"I feel...dirty. Used. Just..." She trailed off.  
Riku looked so sad for her.  
Kairi walked back in the room.  
"He'll be here in a few minutes" She said. She took a seat next to Asuka.  
  
"Now, can you tell us what happened?" Kairi asked bravely.  
"I was maybe 5? I was going to a ballet recidal.  
My mother said I looked cute and then she fell.  
She had taken ill. A really bad sickness." Asuka stopped  
  
Kairi shed a tear for her friend.  
  
"Oh, god, Asuka. I...I can't imagine what it's like" Kairi said.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Sora ran inside.  
  
"Asuka, what happened?" He ran up to her.  
"I-I'm fine" She said quickly "I don't want to talk about anymore.  
"Alright" He finally said. He didn't want to push it.  
  
Kairi stood up and touched her friend on the shoulder.  
"Why don't you take a shower? It'll make you feel better" Kairi suggested with a smile.  
Asuka stood up and let Kairi lead her up the stairs to her bathroom.  
A confused Sora took the seat across from Riku  
  
"Just WHAT happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"She remembered her past" Riku told him.  
  
"Tell me" Sora demanded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's some towels" Kairi said. She set down a few fluffy towels on the edge of the tub.  
"You turn the nob right for hot water and left for cold"  
Asuka nodded.  
"I'll be down stairs." Kairi took one last concerned look at her friend and closed the door,   
making her way through her bedroom.  
"Thank you" She said after her.  
Asuka lifted her shirt above her head and let it fall to the floor.  
She unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall, then slid out of the rest of her garments.  
She sighed and stepped in the shower.  
  
"Oh, god..." She mumbled. She leaned against the glass of the shower door. Her hands searched for the water nob.  
She turned it right like Kairi said. She wanted hot water. She wanted hot water to burn off the pain.  
To distract her body from it.  
  
The water ran rivers down to her feet.  
Her mind wandered.  
  
'Riku held me' She finally realized 'He held me and reassured me. Maybe he could...like me?'  
She shook her head. 'No, no... that's impossible. There's no way he could ever find ME attractive... But, still...'  
She sighed again. and lifted her head up. The shower head sputtered.  
The water seemed to clean her soul. Seemed to wash away the thought of her mother.  
Asuka closed her eyes and just stood there, letting it rush over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked surprised.  
"I never would have imagined" Sora admitted.  
Kairi came down the stairs.  
"I think she'll be okay" She said and took the seat next Sora. Close to Sora.  
Riku tried to hide his hurt.  
  
His eyes found the window.   
"Hmm. The storm's stopped" He reported.  
"Oh, good. We missed the sunset, but atleast we'll be able to see the stars" Kairi said relieved.  
Sora and Kairi caught each toher's gaze and held it for a second. They smiled at each other.  
Sora garbbed her hand.  
  
'I can't stand this' Riku thought to himself.  
  
He stood up and made his way to the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Sora asked  
"I'm gonna wait for Asuka in Kairi's room" He said and walked up the stairs  
Kairi looked worried, but Sora stiffled that with a kiss.  
  
He made it up to her room and sat on her bed. He turned around and looked out the window.  
Riku sat watching the stars.  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Asuka walked out.  
She was dressed, but her long hair was soaking her back.  
  
"Riku..." She said. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
He took a long look at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. All this is my fault"  
"What? No, it's not. none of this is your fault." He reassured her.  
She took a deep breath "I'm tired" She said.  
  
"Here, lay down" He told her. he pulled back the covers and tucked her in.  
  
"Tell Kairi I'm sorry for taking her bed"   
"Don't be. She won't mind" He reassured her yet again.  
  
He stood there for a second and then finally walked out of the room.  
  
He shut off the light  
  
and closed the door.  
  
  
She fell asleep to the sound of water dripping off the trees.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So? Whatcha think?? Could Riku really like Asuka? Or does he still have feelings for Kairi?  
Read the next chapter to find out!  
And if I don't get enpugh reviews, I'm not gonna write another chapter.  
So keep those reviews comin' !  
*Hugs Riku action figure* Oh, you cutie!  
Asuka: -__-;;;  
Me: Oh, shaddup!  
Asuka: why don't you, 'Suka!  
Me: Hey, I created you, y'know  
Asuka: Oh, right. Sorry!  
(Better be) 


	4. Searching for a place to think

Yes, here it is! chapter 4.  
Now, would ya leave me alone Chevira Lowe?  
Get that bug out your ass, jeez!  
don't like, don't read! A simple adage, yet it holds truth.  
And stop preaching to me!  
*sticks out tongue* Nyah Nyah, big stuck-up butt head!  
  
Hopefully you guys like this chapter.  
Don't hate me! It's kinda short. Sorry!  
  
Now, read on peoples!  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
Chapter 4:  
Searching for a place to think  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
Riku came down the stairs only to catch Sora and Kairi mid-kiss.  
They broke off immediately.  
Riku stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, wait, Riku-" Kairi began  
"I'm leaving now" He said simply.  
  
With his head down, he walked to the door and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asuka woke up in Kairi's bed.  
She felt like crap. No, scratch that, shit.  
She pushed the blankets off of her and got up, walking towards the door.  
  
She finally came down the stairs and found Kairi eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning! Are you feeling better?" A very cheerful Kairi asked.  
"Yeah" Asuka said and took the seat next to Kairi.  
Kairi sighed. She looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.  
"Riku walked in on me and Sora"  
"He...still likes you, you know." Asuka informed.  
"I thought he had gotten over me by now. Oh, I feel horrible"   
"Don't. He's a strong young man, He'll be fine!" Asuka said with utter admiration.  
"I hope so. You want some cereal?" Kairi asked. 'She went from sad to happy in 2.3 seconds flat. Astounding' Asuka thought.  
"Oh, sure"   
Kairi stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
Asuka ran a hand along the cherry wood table. She felt the grittiness on her finger tips.  
It kind of comforted her in a strange way.  
  
Kairi walked back in with a bowl and the milk carton.  
She set the bowl and the milk down and took her seat.  
  
"Thanks" Asuka said. She grabbed the bowl and poured the milk in, the cereal crackling.  
"You'll need to eat a bit so that way your stomache acid won't give you an ulcer."  
Asuka looked kind of grossed out by this, but she nodded in agreement.  
Kairi went back to her cereal.  
  
"Are you still sad about your mother?" Kairi asked, mustering up her courage  
"well, I don't really remember her, so I really can't be sad, you know?" Asuka answered.  
  
Then the door burst open.  
"Heya, Kairi! It's windy out there" Sora said happily.  
"Hi, Sora" Kairi said. She blushed a little.  
Asuka saw all this and got the message.  
"I'll see you guys later" Asuka said. She walked to the door and out onto the beach.  
  
She was walking for a while when she saw Riku sitting on the paopu tree.  
She walked into the seaside shack, up the stairs and onto the bridge.  
  
"Hey, Riku" She called  
Riku cocked his head to look back at her.  
  
She took the seat at the base of the paopu tree.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Kairi told me what happened" Asuka answered meekly.  
"So?" Riku asked.   
  
Asuka sighed. "You just gonna have to forget her, Riku"  
Riku's face hardened and Asuka realized she wasn't helping.  
She stood and proceeded to walk along the bridge.  
  
"Wait" Riku said without turning around "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah" She said and turned and kept walking down the bridge.  
  
She had only just opened the door in the seaside shack when there was Wakka.  
'Craptacular' Asuka thought.  
  
"Why, hello, Asuka! I heard about yur mutter. You okay, ya?" He asked her, every moment getting closer to her face.  
She pushed by him and walked onto the shore. "Uh, yeah, Wakka. I'm fine"  
"You sure?" He grabbed her hands and held them. "I'm so sorry for your loss!" He exclaimed  
She pulled free and smiled nervously "Thank you, but I gotta go!" And she ran, hoping he wasn't chasing after her.  
She came to the waterfall and climbed up the ladder, onto the walkway.  
She came to the platform and found Tidus playing with a stick.  
  
"Oh, hey Asuka. You feeling okay?" He asked her.  
"Thanks, Tidus. I'm fine" She turned around and walked back along the walkway.  
Everyone was feeling bad for her, like she was some lost child whom everyone needed to pity.  
She hated that. Why did she remember? She didn't really want to in the first place!  
  
She climbed down the ladder and sat down near the water fall.  
Then she noticed something.  
The secret place at the base of the tree.  
Curiosity got the best of her and she crawled inside  
She came to a big cavern. She studied the drawings on the rocks.  
  
'Oh, this is PERFECT!' She thoguht.  
She sat down and leaned against one of the rocks.  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded off  
_  
  
She woke up and crawled out of the secret place. It was nightime already.  
Asuka yawned and proceeded to walk to Kairi's.  
  
She opened the door but she didn't find Kairi.  
'Strange' She thought.  
  
She proceeded to walk to Sora's but when she passed some bushes she heard a sound.  
"Who's there?" She asked the bush, scared.  
Kairi popped up and she looked a little disheveled.  
  
"Um, hi, Asuka!" She said nervously.  
"Sorry I inturrupted" Asuka said with a smile.  
"you can stay at my house tonight " Kairi suggested.  
"Alright. I'll see you later" Asuka walked off back to Kairi's.  
Kairi was pulled back down in the bush  
"Sora! That tickles!"  
  
Asuka only laughed a little.  
She opened the door to Kairi's house and walked up the stairs into Kairi's room.  
She picked up the blankets she had folded and placed in the corner of the room.  
She pulled them out and layed them on the floor.  
Her eyes caught the window and she could see Riku still sitting on the paopu tree.  
'Hadn't he moved since this morning?' Asuka thought.  
'Oh, well. Hopefully he could get over Kairi. He's strong, just like I told Kairi'  
She layed down on the blankets and pulled the cover's up to her chin.  
  
'Yeah, he's strong' Asuka thought.  
Thenk Kairi walked in the room.  
"Oh, hi, Asuka" She said breathlessly.  
Asuka sat up a little and reasted on her elbows.  
"Have a good time?" She asked slyly.  
"Oh, it was great" She answered with a big smile.  
  
She layed down in her bed, not even bothering to get dressed in pajamas.  
She quickly fell asleep.  
  
Asuka layed back down and fell asleep shortly afterward.  
  
Riku was still at the paopu tree.  
  
"Kairi and Sora. Thay do make a cute couple" He smiled  
"I'll be fine" He told himself. And he wasn't just lying to himself anymore.  
  
  
  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
Yes, I know! This chapter was supremely short, but I'll make it up to you.  
I promise!!!  
  
And it's not mary-sue-ism!  
How many times do I have to tell you?  
The Asuka in this story looks nothing like me!  
Now lay off!!!  
  
And I'm thinking maybe I really will just destroy this story.  
If you hate it SO horrible much,  
maybe I'll just listen to you.  
But that's only a maybe! 


	5. Dark malice and shadows

Okay, before I do anything else, I would just like to say::::  
DOES THAT EVEN SOUND LIKE ME?! That review WAS my mother. She INSISTED she write a review because  
I told her about those reviews you left me and she was kinda pissed that you had the audacity to write crap like that.  
So sorry, but she can be quite ornery sometimes ^__^;;; And as for my grammar, spelling, ETC. I HAVE to use the enter  
key frequently because /notepad/ doesn't stop and move your writing down a line. Oh, no, you could just keep typing and   
it wouldn't automaticly scroll down. Also, I think up things for my stories very quickly and sometimes my hands can't type as fast   
my brain can think (If that doesn't sound to weird) Now, we all know that /notepad/ doesn't have spell check and   
grammar check. And trust me, boy, you have your share of spelling mistakes. And I HAVE read the dictionary.   
The ENTIRE dictionary for a class assignment. And I got 1,000 points of extra credit! So, just STOP and jump   
down off that high horse cuz the poor dear is tired.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've got the stomach flu or something. I'm spewing alot (ugh).  
Besides that, I hope you really like this chapter. Read on, peoples!  
(P.S. *makes a face at ayodbotla* You just need to get laid, honey. you're too uptight!)  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 5:  
Dark malice and shadows  
  
********************  
  
Asuka woke up and this time, it was early morning.  
she stood up and like she always did, folded the blankets and put them in the corner.  
She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Heading out the door and into the early morning twilight.  
  
She spread her arms and stretched, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
With a yawn, she proceeded to the waterfall and up the ladder, along the walkway.  
She came to the platform where Tidus always plays and climbed up tower.  
She reached the top and sat down, waiting for the sunrise.  
The sky turned sherbert orange and pink, then the sun broke the horizon.  
She smiled. Asuka liked the sunrise alot better than the sunset.  
That meant, there was whole new day ahead and you could do anything!  
a sunset only meant your time for that day was over.  
  
Asuka stayed on the tower till the sun was high above the horizon and she climbed down.  
"Oh, hey Asuka. Whats up?" A breathless Tidus asked her.  
"Nothing. How are you, little man?"  
"Oh, good."  
She smiled and waved bye, then proceeded along the walkway.  
She came to the ladder and jumped down, feeling too lazy to climb.  
  
"Hey, Kairi!" Asuka called. Her friend was on the beach looking for shells.  
"Look at the shells I found, Asuka" She held out her hands and there was every shell imaginable.  
Lady slippers, clam shells, and tiny cat claws.  
Then Sora was running along the shore towards the girls."Look at this one I found!" He held up a giant shell that was   
pink and cream colored."Ooh, that one's pretty" Kairi said."Hey, what kind of shell is this one?" Riku asked as he   
walked up from another part of the shore.He was holding a flat black shell that glittered purple in the sun.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know" Kairi said after taking a good look at it.  
"Who cares. It's a cool" Sora said.  
  
"I'm hungry" Kairi began "Let's go into town and get something to eat.  
"Yeah, lets go to the candy store" Sora jumped up and down like a giddy little school girl (^__^;;)  
"Calm down!" Riku warned, laughing hardily. With Kairi in front, the gang walked through their neighborhood,  
and finally into the bustling town. Islanders were everywhere, carry things, buying things, haggling. It was somewhat funny  
to watch. Kairi turned down a street and kept walking. They turned left and stopped. "Here it is" She smiled.  
Yes, and there was the candy store in all it's glory. All the candy you could ever want, right there in that little store   
'The Destiny Island candy CO'.  
  
Asuka's eyes widened and she cried with joy (Well, not really,,but you get the idea).  
"I have just died and gone to heaven" She informed her friends. "Come on, Asuka," Kairi warned jokingly   
" Or we're gonna leave you out here!" "Oh, wait, no! wait for me!" She axclaimed and ran in after them. But unbeknownst  
to the very preoccupied teens, someone was watching "Heh heh heh..." The shadow chuckled "Humans are such fools.  
Don't they even know what they're doing?" The shadow dissapated.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was in heaven. Grabbing all kinds of candy you could imagine. She threw them all in a little bag and tied it.  
"Jeez, did you get enough candy, Asuka?" Sora asked jokingly "Oh, no! I can never have enough!" She answered but she really  
wasn't joking (Sora: ^__^;;). They quickly paid the the cashier and walked back through the town, Asuka munching happily  
on some swedish fish. "You know, I think swedish are my favorite candy" She somehow managed to say with a mouth full  
of candy. "Are you sure?" Riku asked "Yes! Absolutley posotively! Oh, no wait. I really like jawbreakers, too...and Jelly beans..  
ah, crap! now I'm torn between all of them" Asuka rambled on.  
  
They soon reached their neighborhood and walked up to the paopu tree. Asuka took her usual seat at the base of the tree.  
"So *MUNCH MUNCH* What's up with those weird fruits?" Asuka threw into the air to break the silence."These fruits?"   
Kairi asked, obviously wanting very much to explain their meaning "These little star-shaped wonders are called Paopu fruits.   
It's said that if you share one with someone you really care about you'll stay apart of each other's lives...forever"Asuka's eyes   
widened "Oh, that sounds so cool" She popped another swedish fish in her mouth. Kairi reached into her bag and got out  
a little sweet tart. "Mmm! Blue's my favorite" She threw it up in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Cool!" Asuka reached into  
her bag and grabbed a yellow jellybean. She threw it up in the air and attempted to catch it in her mouth. It hit her nose.  
They all busted out laughing. "You have to," More laughing " Open your mouth more!" Riku managed to squeeze out.  
"Yeah, and don't throw it up too high" Sora added, also laughing his very butt off. She attempted it again, but failed because she   
was laughing so much.   
  
Kairi was munching away on her sweet tart when it dissolved. Her eyes cracked wide open. She grabbed her throat and  
began gagging. "Kairi's choking" Asuka exclaimed, her voice cracking a little bit. She jumped up and tried to grab her but   
she fell back off the tree. Kairi plopped down in the sand, making it shift under her. Riku and Sora jumped off the tree  
and ran to their friend. Asuka was already leaning over her, her ear to her friend's mouth. "She's breathing, but it's light. Like  
when you're asleep." She informed then. "Let's get her to her bed." Sora and Riku were kind of confused. Was this very serious  
very calm-in-the-face-of-danger the same Asuka who was just munching away on candy like a little kid? "Hey!" She   
interrupted their houghts "I can't carry her. Riku, you're the strongest." She stood up and Riku bent down, picking up the limp  
Kairi.  
  
They entered Kairi's house and up the stairs to her room. Riku layed her down lightly on the bed. "Will she be okay?"  
Sora asked, he was confused and scared. What if she didn't wake up? "I...don't know" asuka answered his query solemnly.  
"There's just one thing that worried me. Why, if she was choking, could she still be breathing?" She asked no one. Sora and  
Riku could see the sweat donning her brow. "Don't worry about it" Sora layed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "She'll be  
fine" He smiled. Her face softened and she sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure she will be" She smiled a huge smile, trying to hide her worry.  
_  
  
Asuka made up her mind that she would stay in the seaside shack until Kairi got better. Despite Sora and Riku's disagreements.  
She was very stubborn sometimes. She slid into her little wannabe bed on the floor and pulled the covers under her chin.  
'What's wrong with Kairi?' She asked herself. She mentally began slapping herself around 'Think! Think!' Then she gasped.  
Her mental beating on pause 'The candy! She passed out after eating the candy!' But she realized her folly 'But I ate the candy,  
too.' She let out a long sigh in dismay. Her mental beating resumed.She was tense, but she knew she needed sleep. Asuka  
closed her eyes and thought of the paopu fruit. How it was a pretty shape and yellow was her favorite color. Strangely, the  
thought of the amazing fruit calmed her, and she finally fell asleep.  
  
But at Kairi's house, something was wrong. There were shadows all over her room, but in one corner, the shadow was  
darker than the rest. Then, the shadow reached out along the floor, like black blood seeping from a wound. The 'blood'  
rushed across Kairi's floor, staining the tan carpet. It pashed a brush, a shirt, then a glass left there carelessly. As it passed,  
it knocked over the cup. Kairi's eyebrow twitched. The shadow froze. A few seconds passed and it resumed it's slithering   
across Kairi's floor. It came to her bed and crawled on, seeking out Kairi herself. It reached her limp body and slid up her arm,  
up to her neck and, finally, her face. The streak of shadow began to harden and take the shape of a hand. It touched her lips.  
"Yes, my dear," A deep voice whispered "Give it to me..." He willed the poor girl. And slowly, something tiny and blue  
seeped from her mouth, being absorbed in the hand. "Heh heh heh" The voice chuckled quietly.  
  
"Yes, I will soon have her" He whispered again.  
  
  
********************  
Who is this black shadow guy? And just who does he want?  
bum bum buuuuum!  
You likey? Are my paragraphs getting better? I think so.  
Yes, I know, this, also, was horrible short. But like I said, I really don't feel good.  
So, please, no flames! (No more, anyway) and read the next chapter of the sea borne girl  
Thankies!  
And I'm NOT destroying this story! Nyah nyah nyah! (Thanks blue wolf!) 


	6. Asuka the wise

Yes yes yes. Another chapter that can be dictated. Man, I am sorry if my story really suck(No,I'm no being sarcastic)but I'm trying. My paragraphs are getting better. And I guess, when I'm like 35 or something, I'll be as talented asChevira. Because as much as I hate to admit it, he's got talent. A lot of it. And I thought you said you were a boy?Ah, well. Who cares. Plus, I dunno how much longer my story is gonna run cuz I'm just getting tired of this. That's whyI only let my close friends read my stories. So, thankies, everybody, I now have an ulcer (At 14)   
  
======================================================  
  
Chapter 6:  
Asuka the wise  
  
======================================================  
  
  
"Asuka!" Riku shook her awake. She was soon roused from her sleep. "Jesus, Riku. What time is it?" A tired Asukaasked angrily. "It's Sora!" Asuka's eyes shot open and she bolted up "What?! Is he okay?" She yelled, incredulously."Come on!" He ran out of the door and Asuka quickly followed. They ran past the trees and people, throwing caution to wind.They finally ran up a street and came to Sora's house. Riku threw the door open and ran furiously up the stairs towardsthe young boy's room. He walked in, quickly coming to a stop. Asuka ran in just afterward and stopped in time to look at the  
bed and gasp.  
  
There lay Sora, in the same state as Kairi. Asuka slowly walked over and bent down over the lifeless body. She turned her head and brought her ear to Sora's mouth. "Yes. Definently. Just like Kairi." Riku's face hardened "Will they be okay?" His voice cracked "Because, if they die..." He stopped. "Don't worry" Asuka reassured him. She stood up and walked to him, placing a reassuring hand on his cheek. She smiled, telling Riku everything would be alright. "We'll find some way to bringthem back to normal." Her voice was soft as silk, soothing Riku's very soul "But first, we have to find out they got like this"She turned back to Sora. Riku almost missed the soft warmth on his face.   
  
"When did you find him like this?"  
"A few minutes before I went and got you."  
She nodded her head. " Was he eating anything strange, acting strange, you know?"   
Riku shook his head. He looked almost angry. asuka nodded again. "The candy" She said quietly. "Huh? How do you know?"She pointed towards the candy bag on the ground. "It really is simple. Kairi ate the candy, and she went into coma, Then wefind Sora like this and the candy bag on the ground. It looks like it was dropped. Definently the candy." She turned to him and  
smiled laughingly "And I have no idea how I managed to figure that out!" She laughed at her own stupidity. Riku kind ofchuckled, but he was still worried.   
  
"You know, Riku. If you don't forget about your problems for a little bit, you'll never solve them." Riku looked a bit surprised. Just forget about Sora and Kairi? But she did have a point. "So we know it was the candy." Riku began "How dowe cure it?" They fell silent for a moment. "Let's just forget about the antidote for now. We have to get food in their systems...  
somehow" Asuka said. "Go get me a cup of water and a little bit of food. Oh, wait. Does Sora have a blender?" "No" Riku answered. She nodded again "Then just bring me some food." Riku ran down the stairs. Asuka feel to her knees besideSora's bed. She smiled 'atleast he looks peaceful when he sleeps'. She laughed quietly.  
  
Riku reentered Sora's room with a cup of water and an apple. Asuka got up and walked to Riku, grabbing the cup of water and turning back towards Sora. She leaned on her knees and put an arm under Sora's head. She sat him up a little bit andpoured the water slowly into his mouth. A bit of the water trickled down his cheeks but most went down his throat. "Hmmm..." She thought aloud. "I don't know how we're going to feed him. And prechewing wouldn't work either." Riku sat down next to Asuka. "Well, I guess water will have to suffice" He said. "Let's go give Kairi some whater. heh...Man, if she were awake,she'd be mad that we're just standing around." He laughed a little.  
  
They stepped over the clutter on the floor and walked down the stairs, coming to the kitchen. They opened the dark wood front door and stepped through. The sun was high and light bled through everywhere. "Come on, we have to hurry." Riku warned. They stepped across the sand of the beach, towards Kairi's humble abode. They pushed the door open with a loud creak and stepped in side, towards the stairs. "Hey, Kairi! I'm hoooooommmmee!" Asuka yelled. Riku gave her a weird look. She just shrugged. "What?" He shook his head, stifling a laugh.  
  
Asuka walked up the stairs with Riku in tow. Asuka opened the door to her room and quickly  
walked to her bed side. "Okay. Give me the cup" She held out her hand. "Um...there's no more  
water in it" She turned around. "Sorry. I'm the idiot. Could you fill it with water?" He nodded and walked out of the room. Asuka leaned on the edge of Kairi's bed. 'Hmm. She looks a little more pale' She thought to her self. 'I wonder when you'll wake up' Asuka smiled but sadness seemed permanently etched in her face. Riku sooned returned with a full cup and walked over to Asuka. "Here" He held the cup out to her. "Thanks" She took the cup and put an arm under Kairi's head. Asuka put the cup to her lips and slowly poured it in her mouth. "Yeah. There we go" She said happily. After the cup had been emptied, she set it down. Her hand brush the carpet and a look of utter disgust took over her smiling face. She brought her hand up and strange black goo was over her hand.   
  
"Riku!" She screamed. She was shaking her hand. "Stop! Stop! Calm down." He grabbed her shoulders and tried to still her histeric flailing. She took deep breaths and finally calmed down.  
"What is it?" He asked, refering to the nasty black thing on her hand. "I-I don't know. But look, it's all over the floor" She pointed to a long black stream coming from a far corner of the room. Asuka grabbed the cup she was using for Kairi a scraped a little of the goo in it. "Come on. let's go to the sea side shack and recollect" Asuka suggested. She was the calm Asuka again. They stood up and walked out of the room. Asuka kept shaking her hand, trying to shake off the goo.  
They reached the kitchen and walked out of the door, towards the little sea side shack.  
  
  
======================================================  
Better? I'm working on it. By the by, did everyone have good new year?  
I did! It was fun. I finally saw Aggie again and man, was he surprised. He took   
a good look at me and was like "You grew up!" You should have seen the look  
on his face. Sorry this chapter is SO short, but I really haven't felt like writing  
much lately. So, go ahead. Send me those flames. Just let me get ready.  
*Starts wrapping herself in buble wrap and duck tape* Alright! I'm ready...  
I am...THE BUBBLE WOMAN!!!! =B (I'm such a dork ^_^) 


	7. All we need is blue

Welcome to another chapter of my wonderl the sea borne girl!  
Guardian storm demon: Thankies. You're nice. And I am really very impatient. But I am learning! Blue-wolf: Your support is awesome. Yooo so niiice! Half majin: Thank you for loving my story! And by the by, whaddaya mean not friends of mine? Of course not! I dun even know you (LOL) Or is it just to say you dun like me...? (Get's really evil look in eyes and squints as hard as she can) Sham. SHAME on yooou! Just kidding! Man, I am one weird person, huh?  
And finally Ki-chan: Sorry for lack of fluffiness and/or lemon-y-ness but I was just trying do draw it out as much as I could! So I apologize and here some fluffiness for you!  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter 7:  
All we need is blue  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, they reached Asuka's temporary home. Riku opened the door and stood to the side for Asuka. "Oh, thanks" She smiled at him. He smiled back, of course. Riku liked Asuka's smile. Her eyes sparkled and you couldn't help but smile back. Asuka took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Riku sat next to her. Asuka held up the cup and studied the goo. "Okay, so we have to find out what this black crap is." She looked at Riku. He nodded "And what it has to do with the candy" He added. She handed the cup to Riku and grabbed the candy bag next to her bed.  
  
"I don't know what were supposed to do." Asuka mumbled. She had emptied the bag on the floor, The jaw breakers rolling across the floor. "Let's not do anything." Riku suggested. He looked at Asuka. She was rubbing her eyes and she started sobbing. Riku looked surprised. "I--I'm sorry" He tried to console her. Riku felt bad, as if he had caused her to cry. He put his hands on her sholders and leaned in. "I'm sorry," He smiled "Let's try and figure this out" He said as calmy and softly as he could. Riku hated it when girls cried. He felt responsible. Asuka looked up. Her eyes were kind of red, but her smile returned. "No, I'M Sorry. I shouldn't be crying"  
  
Riku laughed a little and leaned back against the worn wooden wall of the shack. He took a deep breath and smelled the salty air of the ocean that surrounded them. Asuka grabbed a gummi shark and ripped it in half. "Hmmm. There's nothing in the gummi sharks" He laughed some more. "you've got such a nice laugh." Asuka said quietly. He caught his breath and they just sat there for a second, Asuka holding the decapitated shark. Riku let out a long sigh. "So...how much have you remembered?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Not so much, but enough." She answered. She paused and spoke again. "I know my favorite color is yellow"   
"Really?" Riku looked pleasantly surprised. "My favorite color is green."  
Asuka laughed "Then all we need is blue" They laughed some more.  
"Sorry," Asuka finally squeezed out between laughs. "I laugh too easily" Riku picked up the cup and looked at it, disgust creeping onto his face. "Don't worry" He put the cup back down "I can't help laughing when you laugh. You're contagious" Asuka giggled. She let out a sigh. "So what do we do?" She asked, studying the shark further. She tossed the tail to the other side of the shack. Her face lit up. "Look at how far a gummi shark can go!" she looked to her side, at Riku. He looked back at her, straight in her eyes. He leaned a little closer. Asuka wanted to push him back, but she just couldn't. She...wanted this. She closed her eyes and felt warmth on her lips. He pushed his tongue in her mouth a little, but not violently. He brought his hand to her face and pulled her closer. Asuka's eyes opened wide. She broke the kiss and started puffing for breath. Riku looked kind of hurt.   
  
"I...I'm sorry." He looked away from her. "don't worry." She looked a little embarrased. "I didn't know when to breath" She laughed at herself a little. He smiled. A while went by before either of the two said anything. "See, I can throw a gummi shark way better than a base ball." She pointed to the other side of the shack."Yeah." He agreeded "Is it just me or is it getting dark in here?" Asuka looked around the shack. "Definently darker than we first got here" Riku nodded in agreement. "Then let's got somewhere lit" She suggested. Asuka stood up and Riku shortly afterward. Asuka opened the door with a creak and they walked out. As they had expected, it was indeed nighttime. Several stars were shining and the moon was full and bright. Asuka and Riku walked towards Riku's house. A shadow moved behind them.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." It chuckled quietly.   
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
Yes, I know, they're getting shorter and shorter. But I'm trying!  
Thankies for the support and I'll have the next chapter sooon!! 


	8. The terrible shadow man: Onikage

Sorry sorry sorry! I know this chapter took SO long to post, but I just did not feel like writing.  This chapter was really hard to write, so bear with me and I warn you! It's pretty short. Also, I read the first few chapters and I'm so sorry. They really did suck! "She began to sing. It was a song with no words blah blah blah"  ACK!! It was _horrible. But I don't think I'm gonna rewrite them cuz I'm too lazy   ^__^;;; _

So here it iz and enjoy!!

Read on, peoples

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Chapter 8:

Terrible shadow man: Onikage

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Riku opened the door to his house and let Asuka inside.  'Oh, man, what just happened? Did I really kiss him?' Wild thoughts were running a mile a minute in poor Asuka's mind. She walked a few steps and sat down at the dining room table. She ran her fingers over the hard gritty surface if the wood table. 

                "You okay, Asuka?" Riku took the seat across from her. He leaned forward a little and rested his chin in his hands. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm just worried about Kairi and Sora." She admitted. Riku's face softened. 

"Me, too." They sat in silence for a few minutes when Riku stood up, the scraping of the chair startling Asuka. "You hungry?" He asked her. 

"Um, no. Thanks anyway." She was too confused to eat.  She felt like she was in danger but she didn't know why.  Riku proceeded to walk into the kitchen. "Wait, Riku. Don't leave me alone. I don't feel so good…" She looked down, her black hair covering her face. Riku looked a little surprised but he walked back to his seat. 

"What's wrong?" he looked worried now. Asuka looked up, straight into his eyes.  

"I think something's coming, Riku." 

Riku just smiled. "Nothing's coming, Asuka.  Don't worry, you've got me to protect you, anyway." 

She said nothing, and suddenly, Riku stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked him. She was really scared now. 

"Come on. You need a breath of fresh air." He walked out of the door and Asuka jumped up and followed after him. They walked over to the shore, the moonlight casting eerie shadows on everything. 

"Riku…I don't like the dark." She admitted to him. 

"Don't worry. I don't like the dark either." He reassured her. Asuka felt a little better but not quite.

Riku looked up at the moon and plopped down on the sand, and Asuka sat next to him 

"The moon is full tonight." Riku reveled in its glory. Asuka just drew a little in the sand. 

"Heh heh heh…" 

Asuka gasped and looked up. Riku heard it, too. "Riku…" she murmured. Sweat was furrowing his brow.

"Don't move." He warned her. He was looking at Asuka's side; she turned a little and all the color drained out of her face.

Right at her side was a long tentacle of shadow, leaving a black trail of muck on the ground in its wake.  She screamed and jumped up. The sliver of darkness seemed to freak out and shot into the sky, straight towards the moon. Asuka ran towards Riku and stood behind him as he stood up and held his arm out, as if that would protect her. The tendril of darkness balled up and stayed still for a second. Then it shot out at all sides, spreading like poison. Asuka screamed again and held on tightly to Riku.

The black mass began to take shape and mold into a human form (AN: And might I say it was really gross!). The goo started to harden and a face could be seen. It moved slowly down, back to the earth and it's feet touched the sand. A body took shape and hands formed. Finally, after the grotesque forming, it shook a little and looked forward. Asuka was trembling and Riku was gripping her tightly behind him. The form chuckled again "Well, well, well… is this all that's protecting you, dear Asuka?" It asked mockingly, grinning maliciously.

Riku mustered up all the courage he had "W-who are you?" It shifted its stare towards Riku and the poor teenager felt as if its eyes were burning him "Oh, forgive me. I'm the shadow man Onikage," he never blinked "And if I get what I want…I won't destroy your little island." 

Riku stood silent for a second "You took Kairi and Sora, didn't you?"  Riku asked, his anger overcoming his fear. 

"Why, yes I did do that, didn't I?" It sounded like he was making fun of them and Riku looked angrier than ever.  "Now, let's stop this little charade. Give me the girl!" Onikage boomed.  Asuka was too afraid to say anything in retaliation. 

"Never." Riku spat.

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

Good? I know, it's a little cliffy. Sorry! But are my writing skills getting better? I say they are, little by little, y'know? So, I promise, I'll have the next chapter soon, so don't kill me *Whimper*****


	9. What wills may come from the fickle sky?

Alrighty! I'm soo proud of myself. Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. This chapter is also horribly short (sorry!) But, again, this is getting annoyingly difficult . My paragraphs are starting to suffer again, and I apologize, because I rewarded myself with the horror of reading my first few chapters. How did you read that stuff? Better yet, how could I write it?! I feel I've made another tool of torture for America to use on terrorists. Thanks everybody! You've been sooo nice. And just to add, Chevira-sama and I are now friends, actually. Kinda ironic, huh? And also, I'm rewriting the Sea Borne Girl, but it's probably gonna take a LONG while. I'm only half done with the first chapter and it been how many months? It's excruciatingly tedious so don't get your hopes up ^^;;;  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ch 9: What wills may come from the fickle sky?  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Oh, please Riku.just let him take me." Riku didn't answer. "Please, Riku! I can't have anyone-" "Don't be so stupid!" He broke in "Just shut up and let me handle this!" Asuka looked a bit hurt but just did as she was told. She never imagined Riku would yell at her.  
  
"Heh heh heh." The ominous voice called. The shadow man was only looking smug as ever. His long dark hair flailed out behind him, he mocking expression worse than torment. Asuka could feel Riku's body tense and she was scared. She couldn't be calm now. She was sure she would die and she pitied herself. /Why is this happening to me?/ She asked herself. It was all sick now. Riku would die, she would, Kairi and Sora would die.  
  
"What troubles you? Oh, yes, I remember. It was Kairi and Sora, Was it not?" Onikage mocked again. "They're oh so happy now. " Onikage presented his palm and a little picture shown on it. It was Sora and Kairi looking like dolls, dancing in each other's arms. "Do really want to spoil that?" He asked again. "But that's not real. It's an illusion! Give me back my friends!" Riku yelled, his anger taking over yet again. "I'll tell you what: give me the girl and you can have your friends back." Onikage smirked. Riku was silent. "Very well, then." Onikage looked infuriated. He reached out a hand and chaos broke loose from Hell. The wind pulsed and blew furiously, throwing everything around like toys. Onikage pushed Riku aside and grabbed Asuka. Riku covered his face, for the sand was cutting him like razors. The wind died down and Riku took a look around. His island was destroyed once again. Buildings lay in ruins and trees were ripped from their bases. But when Riku looked up, there was no Onikage, no Asuka, no anything but a fickle sky after storm.  
  
_  
  
/It's been about 3 days now. Everyone's rebuilding the best we can, but it won't be enough. Sora and Kairi have been emitted to the Island hospital. They're fine now, I guess. I don't know if they'll ever get better. Why did this happen? I thought it was all over. It's because she came. If Asuka hadn't have to our island this whole thing would have been avoided. It's all her fault./  
  
"Why you broodin', man?" Wakka asked and took a seat next to Riku at the dock. "I'm just thinking." He answered solemnly. "About Asuka, huh?" Riku didn't answer "Y'know, man, it's not her fault. She didn't know." "I have to go see Sora and Kairi now." Riku stood up curtly and walked in the direction of town.  
  
_  
  
"Ha ha ha! Finally I've got you, you little rat!" Onikage said as he pulled Asuka's hair, forcing her to lift her head up. "You weren't that easy to find, you know. I scoured the universe for your heart." He dropped her head. "Finally.Finally I've got you and your heart is all mine." Onikage laughed a bit more and left, slamming the cell door behind him. He was keeping Asuka in a dungeon-like cell, in deep, damp, dark. /What's gonna happen now?/ She asked her self. Meanwhile, Onikage was walking upward, up toward the lit half of the colossal building he was in. He reached a huge door, it was dark wood with beautiful carvings on it. The doors opened automatically and before him lay a brilliant hall with a long red carpet adorning the marble floor. Onikage stepped lightly, for his steps could certainty anger his mistress if they were too loud. He reached the end of the hall and another set of doors awaited him. He stepped forward and they opened, revealing a type of throne room, most brilliantly decorated. Onikage walked forward to the throne and bowed low and deep. "My queen." he muttered.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I know, I know, it's short. But I'm trying! Wish me luck! *Hugs her little Riku action figure* 


	10. Blood, sweat and tears

Oh, jeez. *finally* updated. It took me so long cuz I was just so lazy -_- Anyways, forgive the crappiness. I got a new computer and we didn't really have much time. We were uploading this, dowloading that. Really hectic. I also have the international testing going on. Whee. Well, I'll stop my babbling now. And all my formatting is going down the drain ;_; When I upload, all my lines run together! So the reason why my paragraphs are getting worse is not my fault. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What is it, Onikage?"  
  
"Mistress, we've found her"  
  
"Onikage! You're not a fool, after all."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ch10: Blood, sweat and tears  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"My queen. a gift." Onikage rose from his bow and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small blue sphere that seemed to writhe and pulse as a living thing. "The boy."  
  
"Oh, you mean that little brat, Sora." Maleficent snatched the blue sphere and looked on it with pure lust. "So long I have waited. I finally have the boy!" She cackled and squeezed the ball. "Onikage, you may go now. And you can have the girl, but don't you dare taint her." Onikage turned and walked out of the halls, back towards the dungeon rooms.  
  
_  
  
Riku sat stunned. Poor Sora.poor Kairi.  
  
They were numb and stiff like wood, cold like marble. This ate away at Riku's heart and he wondered if they would ever get better. He felt tears spring to his eyes, but he fought them back down. Men don't cry, you know.  
  
"I love you guys." He whispered to them, his voice cracking with an ultimate sorrow. He'd almost lost his friends once; he couldn't lose them again. Especially not like this! He stood up from his chair at their besides and readjusted their blankets. With that, he walked out of the hospital room and into the lobby, where Wakka and Selphie were waiting for him.  
  
"Y'know, you should eat something, Riku." Selphie suggested, obviously worried. "Yeah, mon. Let's go that restaurant right across the street." Wakka pointed out the window their left. Across the street from the Island Hospital there was a fast-food place that was build there not too long ago. Riku didn't answer but just walked forward towards the automatic doors. Selphie and Wakka jumped up from their chairs and caught up with him.  
  
"So what do you think happened to Asuka?" Selphie asked timidly. Riku gritted his teeth slightly and Wakka shook his head at Selphie, warning here to not bring that up. They reached fast-food place that was stupidly named 'Island burgers'. Oh, yes, Riku couldn't imagine a cheesier place to worry about his friends' mortal states.  
  
_  
  
The door swung open and Onikage walked into his quarters. He stepped forward to his mirror and studied the décor. Pictures. Several pictures of the young girl that had eluded him for so long. All the other maidens were easy to catch, but why was this one so tricky? He felt anger rise to his face and a smile followed along. Finally.Finally he could torture the little bitch and free himself of all this frustration. He threw off his jacket and left his room, heading towards the dungeons.  
  
The large metal door opened with a loud creak, Onikage stepping inside, an ominous grin spreading across his face. Asuka drew back and whimpered a bit, pulling on her shackled wrists, proving futile in her attempts of freedom.  
  
"Alright, witch. Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Onikage hissed, wanting for the teenage girl to scream in pain. He balled his fists and kneeled down to her, drawing in close. "You are so lucky that I cannot kill you." _  
  
"Riku, what do you want?" Selphie asked. She volunteered to pay and they all kind of wondered where she'd get money from but it wasn't so hard. Selphie was a bully, after all.  
  
"I'll just have a burger." He mumbled.  
  
"Me too, mon." Wakka added. Selphie looked at Riku for a second and turned to face the cashier.  
  
"3 burgers, please. One without lettuce and tomato, one without mustard and one with everything on it." Selphie turned her head once more to see Wakka and Riku taking a seat by one of the windows. She felt so bad for him. Kairi and Sora were her friends, too. The young man serving her presented their food rather quickly and she paid and sat down next to wakka in the plastic-seat fast-food booth. "Here you go." She smiled as she set down Riku's and Wakka's burgers in front of them.  
  
"Mon, dis is de greasiest burger."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yeppy yep yep. Short, oh-so short T-T I don't know why my chappies have gotten so short. I'm just lazy. Yeah. If you could see what I do all day you'd probably think "Man, that is one lay-zeh chick." Also, NO! I will never admit to this being a Mary - Sue! Never never never! Lastly, this has been bothering me for a while. What, exactly, is a 'squeedly spooch'? 


	11. Lucid rememberance: Fragments of deep la...

Yay! New chapter! Worked kinda hard on this one ^.^ So happy. Finally working on it. I'm getting back into the swing of writing. And I was so inspired by some reviews I got. They were so nice! =^.^= Saying this like "I love this fic." And "I'm so happy I stumbled upon this fic." Or something like that... Anyways, they were awesome! I was soo happy. Okaaay, enough with my rambling, on with this crap-train...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
CH 11: Lucid rememberance: Fragments of deep lament  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Oh, my baby, you look adorable!"  
  
"Thank you, mommy." The little girl again. She tried to curtsey and her dark hair fell about her.  
  
The older woman squatted down and looked at the younger girl. "...Eichiko-- " The woman grabbed her mouth and gagged.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
She fell and the little girl jumped to her side. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" ----  
  
Onikage slapped Her again. "Awake yet... Asuka?" He spat, saying her name with an air of disgust.  
  
"I...mnn..." The girl mumbled.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" The man leaned in and smirked.  
  
"My name isn't... Asuka..."  
  
"Really now?" He stood up and looked down his nose at her. "Then just what is it?"  
  
"M-my name..." Her head was hanging down. She clenched her fists and snapped her head up to meet Onikage's stare. "My name... is Eichiko! Don't call me Asuka! That's not me!!"  
  
The older man chuckled. "Tuh... where's this sudden burst of energy come from, hm?"  
  
"It's from... when you killed my mother to get to me."  
  
"Oh? You remember that? Strange..."He grabbed her hair again. "Obviously my abuse isn't getting through to you..." He pulled her head up and struck.  
  
"Bleed..." _  
  
Riku sat at the booth and stared at the window. People were trying to rebuild their homes, find their belongings.  
  
"Riku...?" Selphie cut into his thoughts. "Are you alright?"  
  
He turned at looked at his two friends who sitting across from him. "...No." He shifted in his seat and the plastic groaned beneath his weight. Selphie pursed her lips and Wakka just looked at him.  
  
"Dey'll be fine, mon. I promise."  
  
Riku laughed. "What? You can't promise they'll get better!"  
  
"But Riku! They will!" Selphie slammed her fists on the table with quite a loud 'SLAM!', resulting in stares from all the other customers. "You're so down... I won't have it!" She stood up. "They will get better! They are my friends, too. Can't you even believe that they could pull through?" Riku just stared.  
  
"Selphie..." He closed his eyes. "Their souls were stolen. They can't live without them--"  
  
"So what! We'll get them back!" Selphie grabbed Wakka and began heading for the door. The silver-haired boy stared as she walked away, dragging a man twice her size. She stopped. "Well? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"..." Riku reluctantly stood up and followed. _  
  
Eichiko coughed up more blood.  
  
Onikage laughed mockingly. "Fool! You just simply cannot defy me. I will not fail my queen!"  
  
"She's using you..." She mumbled.  
  
"What did you sa---!?"  
  
At that moment the dungeon door swung open and a menacing woman walked in. "Onikage..." She said almost malicousely* sweet. She chuckled. "I always looked at you as family." She walked towards Onikage, her long cape rippling behind her. She touched his cheeck with one slender hand. He closed his eyes and nuzzled to her touch. "But my dear... you've brought me the wrong child..."  
  
The man's eyes snapped open. "What?"  
  
Maleficent leaned in close to his face. "This girl's heart is not the right one... you've failed me, Onikage..."  
  
"W-what!? No! No, mistress! I would never knowingly fail you--!"  
  
"But you did..." She interjected. "You must not love me..." She whispered.  
  
"No, my queen! I love you!"  
  
"Really?" The words rolled off her tongue like something deadly.  
  
"Yes..." He said. The man's eyes grew colder, if that had been possible, and seemed only to see his 'mistress'. She laughed again. "Then don't fail me... again." Her words were striking with such a deadly tone you'd think you'd die if you didn't obey her every whim. She slid her hands off his face. "Release her. She is useless to me." She turned and walked out, the door closing behind her.  
  
Onikage stood still for a second, somewhat dazed from Maleficent's touch. After a minute he shook his head and looked back at Eichiko. "You disgusting thing..." His eyes shown hate unknown to the girl and she shuddered beneath his glare. He turned fully and walked towards her.  
  
"I must obey my mistress." He mumbled. He unlocked the shackles and stood as if in a trance. "Go." He pointed towards the door. "NOW."  
  
Eichiko jumped up and ran out the door. 'I have to find Sora and Kairi's soul!' She stopped outside the door and looked both left and right. 'But which way do I go...?' She gritted her teeth. Onikage had done quite a bit of damage to her and she looked none too pretty. _  
  
"Riku! Come ON!" Selphie ordered, tugging on the older boy's arm. "Where did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know." He mumbled. Selphie's brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Riku, why won't you help us!?" He looked up at Wakka and Selphie.  
  
"Come on, mon." Wakka held out his hand. Riku looked at at then turned away.  
  
"I told you... I don't know!" He covered his eyes with his hand and felt salty tears falling from his eyes. Selphie stood stunned by the crying boy. She never imagined HE would cry. Riku sobbed a few more times and fell to his knees.  
  
"It was her..." He gritted his teeth and grabbed the dirt beneath his hands. He looked at the soil and dropped it. The palm trees around him swayed and he could hear the ocean farther off. He wanted to drown out his sadness. "It was... Asuka."  
  
"Now hey, mon! You know it wasn't dat girl's fault--!"  
  
"But it was!" He stood up and his head hung down. "If she never would have come to our island none of this would have happened!" He turned quickly. "I will kill her..." He gritted his teeth.  
  
Selphie drew in a sharp breath.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Good good good? I had all my friends proofread this ^.^ Dey so nice... *I don't really know how to spell that and I don't have spell check! ^.^;;; Sorry! No more MicroWord. We got a new computer and this only has wordpad. Better than nothing, ne? By the way, can anyone tell me what Sephiroth acts like? Y'know, like his personality. I know, but not too much. Thank you! I'm planning something... *evil grin* 


	12. Ah, we are such sentimental fools

Ack. T-T Sorry this chapter took SO long to upload. I've been really busy and not to mention I'm all sore XO So, just read on. I really like this chapter.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
CH 12: Ah, we are such sentimental fools  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"She wasn't the right one..." Maleficent sat on her throne, resting her head in her hands. "How could this be? When I returned from the darkest depths... I could have sworn..." She closed her eyes and chuckled quietly. "Hmmm... you will pay, Ansem. It was you who deceived me."  
  
_  
  
Eichiko grabbed her stomach. "Uugh...man, that hurts..."  
  
"As it should."  
  
Eichiko bolted upright as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and pushed the hand off.  
  
"W-what do you want!? That woman said to leave me alone."  
  
"I shall kill you, do you know that? You caused my mistress to hate me." His face hardened. "So give yourself up and I promise a slow and merciful death."  
  
The girl began to back away.  
  
"Running away? Impossible." He flew at the girl and she ran left. "Stop NOW!" The man boomed.  
  
"I-I can't--!" She fell. Eichiko was way too weak to fight. Let alone she was terrified. She never had to deal with a situation like this before  
  
'I don't wanna give up' She thought bitterly.  
  
Onikage stepped closer, his long hair trailing behind him. "You won't escape me."  
  
"B-but don't you have to obey that lady?"  
  
"What lady?" Onikage looked confused.  
  
"That. that one lady."  
  
_  
  
Maleficent gasped.  
  
"The spell. it's wearing off." She leaped from her thrown and walked through the marble corridors.  
  
_  
  
"The lady with the green skin." Eichiko began to scoot away a little bit.  
  
"I don't know.and I don't care!" Onikage yelled with such force it startled Eichiko and she squeaked.  
  
_  
  
Maleficent stalked through the halls, her shoes tapping ominously on the hard floors.  
  
"The spell. the spell." She breathed, "It's wearing off already?"  
  
_  
  
Onikage stepped forward. "Come here! I will have to kill you."  
  
"N-no." Eichiko jumped to her feet and dashed down the hall.  
  
_  
  
The green-skinned woman reached the dungeons.  
  
"Onikage.!" She called sweetly. But after there was no answer, she assumed he must be going against her will.  
  
He was going to kill that little wench. And his strong desire to do so broke the spell that she had put on him.  
  
_  
  
Onikage dashed after her.  
  
"I'm much too fast for you!" He yelled.  
  
Eichiko didn't dare look back. At least a rush of adrenaline would help her run a bit faster. Run a bit farther. But she was gasping for breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her heart was about to burst from her chest. These pains were going to drive her mad but she couldn't stop. She had to retrieve those souls.  
  
_  
  
She reached the hall and found blood on the floor. The little wench's blood.  
  
"Ahh." She hissed, "Her blood. She must be bleeding badly." Maleficent's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
_  
  
"STOP!" The man boomed.  
  
Eichiko almost felt inclined to stop. But she forced her legs to keep going.  
  
"YOU stop," Melficent yelled, ".Onikage." She finished sweetly.  
  
Onikage stopped in his tracks. 'Why. why am I following her whim so easily!?' The green-skinned woman walked forward and caressed Onikage's cheek. He nuzzled to her touch unknowingly, but he quickly stopped himself.  
  
"What do you want, hag?" He breathed.  
  
"Why, Onikage. I only want you." She hissed.  
  
Eichiko hid around the corner. She held her side and flinched. She couldn't run any longer. Where could those friggin souls BE!? And then she saw it. Dangling from the green hag's belt were two small orbs. One red, one blue. She didn't notice before because they were always lost in the folds of her clothing. Eichiko's eyes widened. Those had to be the souls!  
  
But how would she get them away from her?  
  
"Oh, Onikage.. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"I. I d. d-don't." Onikage's face hardened. Confusing, so confusing. Then he realized it must be HER. He slowly brought up his left hand near her shoulder. Then, without a second thought, struck down the green-skinned hag.  
  
Maleficent hit the floor with a loud thud and lay there in shock. No one-NO ONE-had ever struck her before. But this man. this lowly maggot who should have been jumping with ecstasy at the very thought of breathing the same AIR as her. She slowly rose up and leaned on her staff to balance herself.  
  
"Oni.kage." She hissed through her teeth.  
  
'The man will die'  
  
He only stood there dazed. He didn't know what was happening.  
  
"It seems that my. spell. has worn off."  
  
'Spell?' Eichiko moved farther back from down the corridor, 'That's what she did.'  
  
Maleficant moved forward.  
  
"You see. I've put MANY spells on you. Each one for a different purpose- each one creating who you are. I am practically your creator, onikage. And you would strike me? ME!?" She boomed. She raised her staff and pointed right between the man's eyes.  
  
"You will die for going against me. Onikage." She let loose a burst of flame from the end of her staff. Onikage didn't move. The flames seemed to swirl and dance and mock him. They hypnotized him. He couldn't make his legs move so he could run, he couldn't make his arms move to block. There was only that ominous, luminescence, almost neon light, of the fire spewing forth from the old hag's stick.  
  
'Yes. my. lady.'  
  
Then nothing.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
I dare you to tell me that my writing hasn't improved. *victory dance* Boo- YAH! Also, remember those piccies I promised? Well, I was drawing Onikage and when I was done I was like: Holy CRAP! Onikage is a yummy-hott-nekky- man-body! XD And that's why Onikage has made it on my list of my favorite very evil-but very hott guys. Congratulations, Oni-kun. *huggly little Riku action figure* Whoa! *cough cough* This thing is dusty o.o 


	13. She's a disease: Part One

Well, here I am again. =D Sorry I haven't written in so long. You guys are finally allowed to slap me. Well, I was kinda inspired by a review I had gotten from Chibi-Maylen. ^.^ She actually likes Eichiko and my story. Which is strange because this story is horrid! I kinda hate Asuka. But thank you, Chibi-Maylen. Your review was very nice.

 I got a lot of new reviews. One guy even mocked me. But I must say, Eichiko **does** have faults. She has a messed up mind. ^.^ And about the mother dying thing, that's a huge fear of mine (because of my Mom's job and all) so I figured it would be a good scary thing to put in la story. So… yeah. On with the crap-fest.

-----------------------------------

CH 13:

She's a disease Part one

-----------------------------------

    "WHAT!? Riku, you can't _kill_ her!" Selphie cried, disturbed by Riku's declaration and enraged by his misplaced anger.

    "Ya mon! It wasn't her fault, mon," (A/N: You obviously know who that is)

    "I don't care," The teenager growled, "She's like a disease. She crept in here unknowingly to us, and destroyed everything." His head hung low, "Now Sora and Kairi have no souls…." His voice, which had twiddled to a whisper, was now rising with anger and hatred.

    "But… Riku… honestly, it wasn't her-"

    "I WANT SORA BACK!" Riku yelled, startling Wakka and Selphie. The three stood there, unmoving, the tension produced from Riku's sudden outburst weighing heavy on them all. A small breeze blew past them, stirring up Riku's disheveled hair. After the breeze did nothing to quell the tension's hunger for silence, Wakka finally spoke:

    "What would Sora say if you killed her, mon?"

    Riku didn't respond. His eyes grew somewhat wide for, obviously, this was good reasoning. But then he gritted his teeth.

    "Well, Sora's gone now. Go look at him, he's pale and limp. He's _dead_." Riku's voice seemed sad, yet much more angry. Selphie was fighting back tears, Wakka only pursed his lips, unable to do much else.

    Riku said nothing more, but only turned and headed whence he came. He wanted to see Sora and Kairi again. He had to. 

    Selphie and her inane babbling about "looking for their souls" and having hope was ludicrous. How could she be so happy and bubbly and always looking on the bright side like that? She was stupid! At least he, Riku, knew that the only way to get what you wanted was to fight for it.

    Selphie and Wakka merely stood there, planted on their spots. Selphie let out a small stifled sob and found Wakka's hand, taking it in hers.

    "Wakka…" She stifled out between sobs and hiccups, which were coming stronger now, "you don't think Sora and Kairi are gonna die…. Do ya…?"

    Wakka squeezed her small hand within his. Ever since they were tiny, everyone on the island was like family. No matter how mean Selphie had been, he loved her. Because she was like his little sister. But he couldn't lie to her now. He couldn't do that.

    "I dunno, mon,"

------

    Riku stomped up the steps leading to the town. He ran past palm trees and passerby's, leaving them with just his dust. Riku reached the town and plowed past people, not even uttering so much as an "excuse me." He ran past stores, even that horrible 'Island Burgers' place, and ran across the street. Towering above him was the somewhat small hospital of Destiny Islands.

    Riku busted through the doors, receiving stares and gasps, and with a look around ran through the lobby and back through the hall. There was a nurse or two behind him asking him to stop running but they were insane if they thought he'd yield. Instead he came to the light green door, on of the many that dotted the cream hallway, and pushed on it.

    Riku paused at the door and took hesitant steps within room. It was as if the wrong move would send the ceiling crashing down on them. He took a deep breath and fell on his knees and the foot of Sora and Kairi's beds. 

    He only sat there, his arms limp and his face emotionless. He wanted them back. He wanted Sora back. He wanted Asuka dead. As well as that Oni-guy. He stared at his soulless friends when in the corner of his eye he saw something.

    He stared intently at Kairi with bated breath.

    Her arm had twitched, he was sure of it.

-----------------------------------

Better? ^.^ I was feeling kinda poetic so I added some decent details this time. Sorry this is short, but then again, it's only part one. So review! Thank you very very much! =^.^=


	14. She's a disease: Part Two

Oh my... can it be...? Could this actually be... AN UPDATE?! *dogs bark, young women faint, and somewhere in the distance, a baby cries*

Yeah, I know, it's been for-bloody-EVAH since I've updated, but here I am. Better late than never, ne? Maybe I should've just gotten off my lazy butt and written this chapter sooner. After all, it only took me about 15-20 minutes to write. MAN, I'm lazy. 

Anyways, here's your guys' fervent hope and dream (well, maybe not really, but anyways), here you go:

-------------------------------------------------

CH 14:

She's a Disease PART TWO

-------------------------------------------------

Riku lunged at Kairi and shook her. 

"Kairi! Kairi?!"

She did not move again. Hope, optimistically, that the same might happen to Sora, he ran to his bed and lightly shook him. "Sora... Sora, please...." Riku's eyes began to water. Never had he felt more alone. Sure, on many occasions he was the third wheel between Sora and Kairi. Sure, no matter what he did, Sora was considered the hero. SURE, Sora had tried to replace him with Goofy and Donald. But he didn't care about that. He wanted Sora back. Only _his_ Sora. 

Riku was thrown back.

He felt rough hands on his shoulders as he was pulled away from Sora's small hospital bed.

"Riku, mon... it'll all be okay...." The silver-haired boy looked up to meet the warm, saddebed eyes of Wakka. He turned and found Selphie's, whose were dotted with tears.

"Riku, I know it's difficult. It's difficult for all of us. Tidus just doesn't care because he's an idiot." Selphie's bottom lip shook. "Let us help you. Together we can all get through it." She held out her hand to him, to help him up.

-----

"And now YOU, bitch!" Maleficent whirled around and pointed her staff at Eichiko. "You shall die as well!" The green-faced witch let out a piercing cackle. She was heading for the girl, and she was quite irritable.

Eichiko backed away. She was on the verge of unconsciousness now. Her vision was become a little blurry, and beads of sweat dotted her brow.

"Getting tired?" The witch smirked. She was brimming and full of energy, as rage was her driving force. She held out her staff and lifted Eichiko's chin with the end of it. "You know, darling, you really are rather... repulsive." She reared back and struck the girl in the face, knocking her to the cold stone ground. She slid back a few feet, and did not move.

Maleficent took a step towards the girl, as her step turned into a trip. She fell onto the stone, and looked down to find Onikage's hand wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"Onikage!" she screeched, she cast a fire spell on him. It burned his face, and he appeared to be permanently scarred. His other hand grasped around at the bottom of the witch's petticoat. His other hand following suit, until he had groped his way to her waist. She knocked him away with her staff.

He was hit square in the jaw. But as she recoiled, he grabbed the staff and tore it from her hands. He brought it high above his head, and struck her. Again and again, until her blood spattered the walls, until he was covered in her, until she was nothing but mush. She was beat to death.

He stood upon his feet and took the small orbs that were at Maleficent's waist and strapped them to his belt. He took the few steps over to Eichiko. He nundged her and she came to.

"Little Eeeeiichikoooo...." he cooed. She blinked and her eyes rolled in her head. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her down the hall. She flinched.

She forced her body to move and turned so she was on all fours. She turned and faced him. 

"Now I am finally allowed to kill you," he giggled. When he first kidnapped Eichiko he was calm and self-absorded. Now, nothing but rage shone in his eyes. He had gone mad.

She frantically tried to crawl away. But he jumped, and landed in front of her. "You can't get away now,"

Eichiko was terrified. 'No! NO! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I'm still just a kid! I'm scared to die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!' she screamed inside her head. She was full of fear.

He smirked. And lunged at her.

"Hkk---!"

Eichiko fell onto her back. Onikage had impaled her through her stomach. And he had done it from her front, so he could have the joy of watching her face as she died.

His smirk turned a sneer, which turned to maniacal laughter. He laughed to the sky, until his laugh became a choke. He grabbed at his throat and wheezed, gasping for breath. He fell onto all fours, and raised his head up enough to catch the sound of a laugh.

Maleficent's laugh.

He looked towards the staff, and saw her face in the green ball that she kept at the top of her staff. 

"Onikage, you fool," She threw her head back and laughed. "The obedience spell I put on you eventually causes death. And now that you no longer listen to me...."

He heard no more, for he fell onto the stone. 

The orbs at his belt struck the ground and became unclasped. they rolled away from him. The glided across the stone floor and eventually hit the wall. They bounced off and into the air, up and out the windows, into the stormy evening.

-----

Riku was standing up now. He was studying his lifeless friends. Until his concentration was shattered by a piercing scream. Two small orbs floated through into their room. All three of the teenagers were too terrified to move. They only watched with gigantic eyes as the two orbs floated over their friends, and entered their bodies. Instantly, both Sora and Kairi's chests shot up as they inhaled the air. The sat up and coughed, wheezing and gasping. Hungry for oxygen.

"Kairi!" Wakka and Selphie yelled, running towards their young female friend. Riku only stood and stared at Sora, who was rubbing his head.

"Ohh man... I feel like I've been hit by one of those Island Charter Busses.... You know, the ones with the kamikaze drivers...." Riku cracked a smile. He latched on to his brown-haired friend and held him close to his body.

"Sora..." tears began to stream down Riku's face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he sniffed. "I hope so." he drawled slowly. He was still so stiff.

Riku dug his face into Sora's hair and breated deeply. He smiled. A true smile, full of relief and happiness.

-----

*dies*

Holy crap.

It's ACTUALLY over. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. That's it. That is the end of Sea-Borne Girl.

It was a fun journey. I learned, I fought, I found friends along the way. And I also learned appreciation for sappiness. ^-^ This was a very big experience for me, and I'll be sure to carry it wherever I go. And make sure you guys read better fics next time.

Good-bye, everybody. 

Forever,

     Asuka


End file.
